Camp Half-Blood Prompts
by DaughterofHypnos17
Summary: This is a compilation of stories submitted to the Camp Half-Blood forum, go check it out !
1. Chunky Glasses

Prompt: Write about a younger student crushing on an older one

Katies P.O.V

Travis Stoll, the blue eyed god who took my breath away my first day of high school, happened to be the love of my very short life. I was never one to crush on boys, especially the mischievous type, but the older Stoll thieved my heart along with a couple of wallets.

I always knew my crush was hopeless, I ate lunch in the library, by myself, never mind the cafeteria with other people. You could say that I'm the shy type; a mass of honey coloured, curly hair sits atop my head in a bun nearly impossible to create, and eyes so green, you could get lost in the forest they create. Though square framed, chunky glasses manage to hide and dim the shade.

I wasn't the girl many guys fawned after, much to nerdy for their interest, but I always had hope that one day I'd gain the attention of a certain Stoll.

The first time I laid eyes on the boy was the first day of freshman year, I was anxious, nervous butterflies never slowing in my stomach. To say I was lost in the massive school would be an understatement. Shyly pushing my glasses up, I continue my journey down the halls, attempting to find homeroom, thank the gods I went to school half an hour early that day.

I'd never tried to catch a football, much less a football player, but I tried my best when one began hurtling on my direction. I wasn't a weak girl, I grew up on my dad's farm until Mom wanted custody, and I happened to catch the boy at an embarrassing angle.

"I'm sorry," the stranger speaks, barely a whisper.

"It's ok," a shy smile tilts the corners of my lips upwards.

"Your eyes are really green, you shouldn't hide them beneath such thick glasses," he chuckles softly, amusement dancing in his Caribbean blue eyes, "your vision must be really bad."

It was my turn to laugh, "It's pretty bad," I probably sounded like a giggling mess, but the smile he produced as a response took away any insecurities I had.

"You should probably let me go," the stranger mumbled, simultaneously blowing tufts of shaggy hair out of his eyes.

"Oh uh ya," I unwrap my arms, allowing the boy to crumple into a heap on the floor, "sorry!"

I don't think I'd ever heard such a heart filled laugh until that moment, "It's alright blondie, just promise me you won't hide behind your glasses."

"I promise," murmurs.

The next day I went out and bought a package of contact lenses, but Travis Stoll didn't notice me again until I opened a floral shop, he wanted to buy flowers for his fiancé.


	2. Antihistamine

CBH

Write About Allergies

Word Count: 330

"Nico," Percy sighs, his hand jutting up to rub his aching temples, "You need to rest."

The younger boy scowls softly, the slight sniffle of a stuffed nose disrupting his voice, "They're just allergies Perce; one antihistamine and I'm good to go," he looks thoughtful for a moment before pulling a large pack of white tissues out of his back pocket, "although I should probably carry these around for a while."

"Neeks," the smaller boys blows his nose, that gross, loud, trumpeting sound accompanies, "ew," the green-eyed beauty mumbles under his breath, however, is heard by his fellow, which is followed by a sharp glare.

Percy sighs once again, and wraps his arms around Nico's middle, resting his chin on the boys shoulder, "Can't you just let me take care of you?" His lips softly pressing against Nico's shoulder, "I mean you're all gross and snotty."

Nico sighed, leaning his head back, looking up through thick eyelashes. The two boys always shared their tender moments in the comfort of the Hades cabin (preferred due to its isolated location), Percy leaned down, pecking the boys plump lips softly before dragging him towards the bathroom.

"Take a hot shower please," begging slightly, " just to clear your sinuses." His begging puppy eyes overpowering any type of self control Nico had beforehand.

With a sharp glare he walked himself into the bathroom, leaving a grinning Percy behind.

…

'firelight always makes Nico seem sexier,' Percy thought wistfully as he was intent starting at his boyfriend that night.

His dark hair ignited with soft chestnut highlights in the dim glow, and his eyes seemed alive, dancing with the lick of each flame.

Percy cast his emerald eyes upwards, catching the other boys eyes, "Feeling better?" He questions, meanwhile softly pecking his clothed shoulder.

Nico's smile widened slightly, a dazed and happy looks gracing his sharp features, "I told you," staring into his boyfriends eyes, only them in the room, "One antihistamine and I was fine."


	3. Only If You Join Me

Camp Jupiter

Prompt: "An ice bath are you kidding me" " We have to get that fever down somehow"

Word Count: 353

Have you ever had to witness someone mumble, groan and sweat through their bedsheets? I can say, with confidence, that it is not a particularly attractive sight. However, watching someone be so strong, and so persistent in attempt to rid themselves of such an illness is beautiful.

Brushing sweaty strands of hair off of his forehead, I rest my hand, "Babe, your burning up again."

He mutters an incoherent string of mumbles and sounds as a reply; rolling onto his back, chocolate brown eyes with bruised purple rings of exhaustion stare back at me. I slowly and carefully insert the thermometer under his tongue, that usually insanely cunning tongue.

His hand, soft, frail grips my wrist, "What's my temperature?" His voice, weak, growly and gruff.

Staring at the number blinking on the tiny device, much to high to be anything remotely healthy, "Too high."

...

Baths are supposed to be relaxing, but not when they feel colder than absolute zero. I can barely reach my arm in the frigid water and I have to subject my ill boyfriend to such unsettling temperatures, but I know it's for the best.

"Come on Babe, I ran you a bath."

He was fragile, barely able to stand; his body leaning against me, his arms draped around my neck, his grip much softer than usual. Ink-black hair matted to his forehead with sweat, and his eyes remained closed, thick, black eyelashes rim his eyes, casting wispy shadows along the top of his cheekbone.

"Percy," his tone questioning, and his eyes blinking lazily, "What is that?"

"An ice bath of course," My voice beaming with confidence.

His eyes bulge, wide and blinking, jaw slack, "An ice bath, are you kidding me?!" shock, prevalent in his voice.

My index finger brushed against his plump bottom lip, "We have to get that fever down somehow," I twist a limp strand of silky hair between my fingers, "Now come on, in you go."

He cast his eyes to the floor, peaking up between those luscious lashes, his teeth gently grip onto his bottom lip, teasing me, "Only if you join me."


	4. I'm Hungry

Camp Jupiter

Prompt: "Let me kiss it better"

Word Count: 357

Small Brooklyn apartments have a sort of charm about them; the soft sounds tap of a knife against a cutting board, the pitter-patter of water droplets hitting the tile at the floor of the shower, and the sickly sweet smooch of lips affectionately pressing against each other.

Luke and Octavian had been living together for almost a year, and they quickly settled into routine. Mornings were filled with sleepy eyes, grumbles and whipped cream covered pancakes and navels. Meanwhile evenings consisted of dinner and _Friends_ repeats on their old television set, accompanied by the worst audio known to man.

After moving into their little Brooklyn studio, Luke received quite the shock in the form of Octavian's cooking. The brit was easily frustrated and one of the most impatient people Luke had met, he assumed that naturally Tavvy would have no patience to cook dinner after work. Low and behold, Luke was wrong.

It became Luke's favourite activity, watching Tavvy slice vegetables with a sort of grace, seasoning dishes to perfection, and he never failed to chuckle slightly when his giddy boyfriend observed in silence from across the table, waiting for Luke to have his first bite.

Occasionally Luke would attempt to distract Tavvy while he was in the kitchen, a small brush of hands here and a kiss to the back of his neck there. Day in and day out, Luke silently watched his lover prepare dinner each day.

"Fuck!" The curse was mumbled but clear enough for Luke to be alarmed.

Making his way into the kitchen he shouted, "Tav!"

Knife on the counter, and index finger between his lips, Octavan's hair was disheveled.

Finger remaining in his mouth, he replied, "I told you not to call me that."

Luke sighed, running his hand through thick locks of golden hair, "What did you do?"

Mumbled and innocent, "Cut myself."

Luke gingerly pulled the finger form between his boyfriends lips, inspecting the wound, before looking into Tav's soft, cornflower blue eyes, "Let me kiss it better?"

Luke every-so-softly placed his lips against the cut, smirking, Luke teased, "Get back to work love, I'm hungry."


	5. Be a Lady

Camp Jupiter

Make A Bouquet Challenge: Anemone: Fragility

Word Count: 320

Be a Lady, the words echoed around the room and thrummed through your ears. Your chest tightening and the zip of laces through the holes in the back the corset. The boning slowly closing in on your ribcage, one thread at a time.

Your neckline is too low; the fine line between appealing and whorish was paper thin. Soft, gossamer material draped gently around your chest and hung elegantly against off of your shoulders. The entire point of wearing such heavy and garish dresses was to appeal to the male specimen, but no man wants someone who appears… used.

Your skirt is too short; the small swells of your ankles poke out form underneath the fabric, you simply wanted to showcase the dainty, expensive shoes on your feet.

Cross your legs; men are brutish, they have no shame in wandering greedy eyes up your skirt. Adapt, eyes simply brush past such actions, learn to avoid them. Sitting with your legs spread like that slut in the back alley isn't attractive, you'll never find a husband sitting like that.

Your too thin; they want something to grab onto, put some meat on those bones of yours. "You look weak, sickly even, are you alright," they all ask, my skin pale, rouge blotchy from rushed application.

Be thinner; you eat too much, no man wants a women comparable to a cow. Look smaller, be fragile, submissive, elegant.

After a while you begin to hurt, that ache in your chest and the burning in your lungs isn't just the repercussions of the corset. Adapt to their behaviour, Don't ask them to change it. Submit, be seen and not heard. Your thoughts, your words, your talent, who you are underneath, holds no place among society.

Your fragile, you have feelings, your a person. Black begins to streak down your cheeks, pigments swirling with the salty tracks on you collar. Be a lady they said.

 **A/N I know, I know, its not really PJO but i had such a rush of inspiration i had to write it. It was kind of inspired by that one tik tok, hope yall liked it :)**


	6. Tiny Little Fingers and Toes

Camp Jupiter

Prompt: Infertility

Word Count: 357

I wanted a baby, more than anything. I'd have given anything at the chance to be pregnant; to experience that glow and the whopping kicks of tiny feet against by ribcage. We didn't need to get married, it wasn't something that we wanted at that time in our lives. But a child, to be a family, a mother and a father, that was everything to us.

The first time I held that little white stick in my hand was an indescribable feeling, the two pink lines signifying the future of our family were there, and insanely visible. Charlie and I were ecstatic; we were in our own happy little perfect bubble during those six weeks.

I was eleven weeks pregnant when I miscarried for the first time. The sharp pain in my abdomen followed by the soft trickled of blood down my thigh confirmed it. That night I sobbed, I cried like I'd never cried before, morning the loss of something that we'd wanted so bad and cared for so much.

Eight months later I was pregnant again. This time we were so much more careful, I relaxed, I avoided all types of stress and Charlie and I tried our hardest not to get our hopes up this time. I miscarried again three weeks after we found out. You'd think it would hurt less the second time around, you'd experienced the pain before, knew what it felt like. Instead, it hurt all the more.

I felt like a failure , why couldn't keep a pregnancy? I felt like I couldn't function properly as a women, like my body was betraying all I wanted in life; to love someone so unconditionally.

We tried a third time, I managed thirteen weeks that time. The telltale pain stabbed through my tummy again. I'd lost again.

Our Journey makes our lives now mean so much more. Charlie, his arms wrapped around us, her little nose, big blue eyes. Her tiny little fingers and toes. She's a perfect little angel, and we thank her birth mother everyday for giving us the chance at parenthood, the chance at loving someone so small so much.


End file.
